Bet Me
by mayleebaby28
Summary: While playing poker, Butch and Buttercup make a little bet.


"Your joking right?" Buttercup asked, glaring at the boy across the table from her.  
"Nope. I'm serious. Do we have a deal?" Butch asked.  
"So, if I win," Buttercup began, surveying the cards in her hand, "you do my laundry and clean my dorm room for a month?"  
"Correct." Butch smirked.  
"And if you win?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"We go back to my dorm and have sex." Butch said, cracking his neck.  
"No way! I don't want your grubby hands on me. I barely want to be in the same room as you." She exclaimed.  
"Chicken?" He smirked.  
"No."  
"Then bet me."  
Buttercup bit her lip. She had two pair, a hard hand to beat, but he just seemed so confident and cocky. She mulled it over for a second, then layed her cards down on the table.  
"Two pair, jacks and aces." She said, leaning back in her chair. Butch smirked at her, much to her discomfort, and layed his royal flush down.  
"I win." He said triumphantly.

"Sorry about the mess." Butch said as he forced his door open, pushing it over a pile of clothes.  
"Can we just get this over with?" Buttercup asked, pulling her jacket tighter around herself.  
"Give me a minute to find my bed." Butch said pushing empty pop cans, clothes, and papers off of his bed and onto the floor.  
"Can we just fuck so I can leave?" Buttercup asked.  
"Well it's never gonna happen if we don't get in the mood. Come here." Butch held his arms open and motioned for her. She sighed and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and gently placed his lips on hers. She didn't move.  
"Alright, you're not doing anything to help me here." Butch said.  
"You want me to help? Alright, as long as we can get this over with." She kissed him again, shoving her tongue into his mouth, then started unbuttoning his jeans.  
"Easy killer. If my pants go, so do yours." Butch said. Buttercup grabbed hard at the crotch of his pants, enjoying the pain twisted in his face.  
"If you don't stop talking, something else goes." She growled. She released him and his hand fluttered down to it, trying to ease the pain away.  
"You're fucking mean." He whined.  
"I just want to get this over with. I have a class in the morning." Buttercup said through her clenched teeth.  
"Fine." Butch kissed her, more forcefully this time. She started to kiss him back, imagining she was with Mitch when they were in high school. In his huge fucking house-mansion, swimming in his fucking heated indoor pool. Before she realized it, his calloused hands were running over her chest.  
"Don't fucking touch me there." She punched his upper arm.  
"Ow. Alright, boner, totally gone now." Butch said, removing his hands from under her shirt.  
"Oh, for fuck's sake." Buttercup pushed him over onto the messy bed and began undoing his pants. He didn't protest this time and let her rip the fabric from his body while they kissed. He tried to do the same, but she wouldn't let him.  
"You will never take my pants off." She said.  
They continued kissing while she took her own pants off, leaving just underwear between the two.  
"Mine or yours first?" He asked, letting his hands rest on her hips.  
"Fuck if I'm taking my pants off first." Buttercup said. Butch shrugged and slipped his boxers off. Buttercup reached down to play with him.  
"Fuck." He moaned, throwing his head back. "Your good." He said, narrowing his eyes at her.  
"Ain't seen nothing yet." She said, reaching for her own undergarments. Butch took a moment to stare at her. Tank top twisted, hair disheveled, and panties laying on the floor. She looked beautiful, at least to Butch, and he then remembered why he wanted this in the first place.  
"You know what? No. Not tonight. And not on a bet." He said, struggling to look up at her face.  
"What?" She asked, angrily watching his eyes to make sure they didn't look anywhere but her face.  
"Not tonight, and not on a bet. When this happens between us, I want it to happen the right way. Drunk, in a car parked outside a club." He said, reaching for her panties.  
"That's not gonna happen." She said, almost ripping her underwear as she yanked them from his hands.  
"It will. I won't stop until it does. But you're gonna want to. I won't fuck you against your will." Butch reached for his boxers.  
"Whatever. Have fun fucking yourself." Buttercup got up and pulled her few articles of clothing on. "And don't count on me to help you anytime soon." She called as she left his dorm room.  
"Wait!" Butch ran after her. She turned around, taking in his black t-shirt and green boxers. He took a deep breath, grabbed her, and kissed her deeply. They stood like that for a few minutes before Butch's room-mate, and brother, Boomer walked by.  
"Nice pants bro." He said as he walked past them to the room. It was then that Butch realized he was still only wearing his boxers.  
"I should go inside. But, rematch, tomorrow night. You win, I buy dinner, your choice. I win, we kiss more." Butch said as he walked back to his room.  
"Keep dreaming, Fucker!" Buttercup smile and waved as he shut the door.


End file.
